Kekkiashi Discovers Fanfiction
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Exactly how it sounds!


Kekkiashi Discover's Fanfiction

It was a peaceful day at the Mew's house; this was one of those days when she could relax in peace without interruption from her friends.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that almost made her jump out of her skin, she closed the laptop computer and made her way toward the door. Standing in the door way was Yoshimori, Gen, and Tokine, and Sen giving them a smile she invited them inside.

"So what brings you guys by" Mew said with a happy smile, "No reason we just decided to pop by" Tokine said back to her. "And how are you Gen-kun, Yoshi-kun?" she said at the two males, Gen seemed to almost glare at her like a dog who just saw a cat on his territory. "Ignore Gen he's just being grumpy as usual." Tokine said.

"Anyway before I forget" he reached into his backpack and pulled out a white box, "I brought you a cake from this new recipe I've been trying" Yoshimori said giving her a smile. "O my good Yoshimori I love!" she said taking the cake from the raven haired boy, "You know I love sweets and you bring me the best stuff! I swear Yoshimori I never let you leave for bringing me this!" she said bouncing around with the cake in her hands like a child who just got a new toy.

"I gonna go get something to go with this cake!" she said happily skipping into the kitchen, making the others seem to sweat drop from her enthusiasm from the cake. "Well…she seems happy" Tokine said, "Happy isn't the word, she looked like she was going to attack that pastry" Sen said sitting back against the couch; he suddenly noticed the pink laptop sitting on the table. He sat up opening it up, "Sen what the hell are you doing that's someone else's property" Tokine began scolding him. "Don't get your panties in a bunch princess I just looking at it" Sen said, but noticed the computer was passed word protected.

"Ha, serves you right" Yoshimori added, but that didn't stop Sen from trying to access the laptop, "Let's see, I'm a pinked haired, overly hyperactive sugar addict, over active imagination, and an obsession with guys, what password would I use?" Sen murmured and began typing in random words.

'Sugar', -wrong-

'Pastry'-wrong-

'Sweets'-wrong-

'Neko'-wrong-

"Ugh!" Sen moaned infuriated with the computer, 'Would you like a hint' a title screen said and Sen clicked on the yes button

'What is your favorite genre, the hint button said making everyone give it a confused look, "What the hell kind of question is that?" Sen said, but began typing in different types of genre.

'Action'-wrong

'Drama'-wrong

'Comedy'-wrong

Soon Sen had typed in every type of genre he knew. "That's it I've tried every single genre I could think of that child would like" Sen said exhaustedly. "Are you sure you tried every kind?" Tokine asked before taking the computer. "Let's see…" she typed in a couple of keys before getting a confirmed ding sound. "What the….how the hell did you goes it?" Sen said watching as Tokine just turned away.

"Whatever, now I want to see what this chicks been looking up" he said looking into Mew's history, "Let's see Kittens, Cats, Cakes, Cakes that look like cats, Manga, E-mail," he said still looking through the list, "Looks normal…I mean as normal as Mew is" he said before linking to a blog page. "What have we got here" he said looking at the title of the blog: Today's Topic is Gen and Yoshimori! He said reading the title making the others hurdle around him.

"Why and the world would there be a blog about Gen and me" Yoshimori said, "I don't know let's read some of the post", "No we gone too far breaking into someone's personal computer", but her complaint fell on deaf ears.

'Gen is so cute, he reminds me of a pouty puppy', Sen said laughing at the comment earning a glare from Gen.

'Yoshimori is so Kawaii, I just want to eat him up with strawberry icing' Sen read making Yoshimori blush at the comment

'Gen and Yoshimori are so right for each other', "What the hell" Sen said

'I know, it's so obvious they like each other'

'Yeah all that anger is just built up sexual tension'

'I agree'

'Me too!'

"What the hell is wrong with these people" Yoshimori said reading the new comments that started coming in.

'Who do you think would be on top' a new post said

'I say Gen he is so Seme over Yoshi-chan'

'I don't know Yoshimori could be on top'

'I agree Yoshimori's the bitch in the relationship'

'Gen is sexy; I want to be his bitch ;)'

"The fuck! These people are sick" Yoshimori said pointing at the comments, "There is no way in hell I'd be under Gen!" he ranted softly remembering Mew was still in the kitchen. They continued to read more comments.

'I like Gen with Sen'

'Hell no! Yoshien forever!'

'Well we all know whose bottom in that relationship'

"I think it's time we changed the subject" Sen said searching for a new blog and came up with a new link titled; "Watching You, Breaking Me", "I wonder what this is about", he said clicking on the link and began reading.

"Yoshimori moaned as Sen licked across his skin his hands toying with his dusty nipples making them harder. The vibrations from his moans sent Gen over the edge he could feel his climax coming soon. Yoshimori pushed farther done on Gens cock, Sen had stopped licking Yoshimori and was back to pleasuring Gen. He began sucking and sucking and kneading Gens testicles that coupled with Yoshimori deep throating him Gen lost all resolve. A couple of hard strokes Gen released a huge load on cum in Yoshimori's mouth, the force from the release almost making him choke, some had managed to splatter on Sen and on Yoshimori's face. The white, hot juices hitting them in the face and hair, some had even managed to dribble on their chests."

"Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room, Yoshimori sat there trying to calm done after swallowing the others cum, he watched as Sen began licking his fingers of the juices, seeing that his body was hot and his erection had gotten bigger than before he knew he needed relief and soon. He looked as Sen made his way so that Gen was now lying between Sen's legs his hands tangled in the older boy's hair as he sucked him off his length disappearing and reappearing with each suck, his hips thrusting up trying to get further done the warm cavern, "Gen-sama!" he moaned and screamed."

"Yoshimori felt hot and jealous at the sight of Gen paying so much attention to Sen, he crawled over to the two and he started kissing down Gen's back, he could hear him growling with approval. He was now seated over Sen's chest near his stomach his member hovering over Sen's face, "Sen-kun, would you please help me with my problem" he said with a blush on his face. Sen started sucking Yoshimori off, who moaned and whimpered as his length was in closed in the wet cavern, heat started building in his stomach."

"In a matter of minutes Sen released his hot seed into Gens mouth swallowing every drop and milked Sen for all he was worth. The climax sent vibrations from Sen through Yoshimori's member who then released into Sen's mouth who swallowed most of it some of it dripping down his chin. Sen released the member, licking the rest of the juices from his lips seductively, pulling Yoshimori in for another kiss letting him taste his own juices."

Sen stopped reading from his embarrassment his face was flushed and straight shocked at what he just read. Everyone else was no better faces flushed and shocked, Tokine had gotten a bloody-nose, Yoshimori and Gen couldn't even face each other after what they just read, they were beyond humiliated and aroused, but that was different story.

"What the hell did we just we read?" Sen said breaking his silence, "Someone's twisted imagination of us" Gen said face flushed facing away from everyone else trying to his shame.

"O my god", Sen suddenly said, "What now" Yoshimori said as the others looked at the screen. "There are more perverts than we thought" Sen said pulling up the links to the various clubs and societies dedicated to different couples like Gen and Yoshimori.

There were multiple couples of people they knew each getting more perverse than the last. "O god there's thousands of them!" Sen said before hitting a button that sent them to various pictures of the group. "O my god Gen you look good in a mini skirt" Sen said before Gen wacked him on the head, "Funny you should say that I never knew you liked wearing girls uniforms" Gen said pointing to the pictures of Sen in different girls uniforms, the short skirts showing of his feminine legs. "These photos are fake! I have never worn women's clothing "Sen almost yelled, suddenly he got to a picture of Yoshimori wearing a number of different uniforms and costumes. There was one of him as a nurse, another as a teacher, and another of him as a cat with ears, a tail, and a bell. "What kind of sicko's look at this!" Yoshimori fumed completely humiliated by the sight of him and all those pictures, especially when they showed him and Gen and Sen, but mostly with Gen.

"What the hell, there are hundreds of pictures of us in girl's clothing, but only one of Gen" Sen fumed, "I've seen enough" Sen said turning off the web page. "Why would Mew be looking up stuff like this?" Yoshimori asked

"Because she's a sick freak!" Sen said still blushing from seeing all those pictures, right on cue Mew came into the room carrying a large load of junk food while balancing some drinks on her head. "Sorry it took me so long, I remembered Gen doesn't eat sweets, so I looked in the fridge and found some meat for him to snack on" she said setting the food on the table. "Hey where'd Tokine go?" Mew asked seeing Tokine was gone, "Don't try to turn from the subject, we know all about your sick secret" Sen said placing the computer on the table. "What the hell are you talking about Sen and what are you doing with that"

"Don't play dumb, we saw your searches" he said pointing an accusing finger at her, "Listen I don't what you're talking about", she grabbing a piece of cake and eating it. "Look" he said showing her the webpages of boy on boy action. The site made Mew almost choke on her cake, "O my god" she said looking at the all the pictures and scrolling threw them. "Don't act so surprised we know what you been up too."

"I'm not acting, I never knew she was into this stuff", Mew said, 'this is so going in my blog' she thought, "Wait what do you mean she?" Gen asked curiously. "I mean what I said, this is Tokine's computer" she said watching as the others gave her a 'WTF" look.

"Yeah, she left it over here last weekend when we had a sleepover, I was going to give it to her but I guess I forgot. "But wait this laptop is pink so it has to be yours!" Sen said

"No, my laptop is a lighter pink to match my hair and mine has stickers on it" she said showing them her laptop and true to her word it was a light pink and covered in various stickers.

"O my god, I can't believe Tokine…but she…and we" Yoshimori fainted from the mere stress of his thoughts, Gen ended up having to carry Yoshimori home and they apologized to for the mix up.

Halfway home, "Okay Yoshi-chan you can stop pretending now" Sen said as Yoshimori lay against his back. "Come on I want to ride on Gen-kun's back" Sen whined. "To bad he's carrying me" Yoshimori said sticking his tongue. Sen pouted at the boy, "It's alright Sen-chan" Gen said, "You and Yoshimori will have plenty of time to 'ride' me when we get to my apartment" the comment made both parties blush and they headed home with Gen.

The End XD

A/N: Merry Christmas!


End file.
